Pranking Freckles
by Yami-The-Dark
Summary: Judar is bored one day, and drags Hakuryuu along with him to Sindria to play a prank. Poor Ja'far doesn't know what he's in for... Written for Rueky Mitem's birthday!


"HAKURYUUUUUU!"

Hakuryuu groaned at the familiar sound of his name being called by that high pitched voice.

"What is it, Judar?" He sighed, setting down his Guandao and turning to look at the raven haired man.

"I'm bored. Come play with me," Judar ordered. The man never did learn how to ask nicely for something.

"I'm training right now," Hakuryuu deadpanned, not in the mood for Judar's antics. The last time he "played" with Judar, he burned down half his room.

"Then stop training! Training is boring, come play with me!" He whined. Hakuryuu didn't have much of a choice here, everyone in the palace knew that a bored Judar is a disaster waiting to happen.

Sighing, Hakuryuu gave in. "Fine. What do you want to do?" He asked, knowing he would hate the answer.

Judar's grin was wide. "We're going to Sindria to play a prank on that stupid assassin!" Yep. He hated the answer.

"Absolutely not," Hakuryuu asserted. Knowing Judar, he would end up starting the war that Kou has been avoiding for years.

"Come on, it'll be fun! I won't hurt him, I promise!"

Hakuryuu groaned, knowing that Judar would just go alone if he said no. At least if he went too, he could try to make sure Judar didn't kill anybody. Unsupervised Judar is almost as bad as bored Judar.

"Fine. But you don't do anything without asking me first, got it?"

"Got it!" Judar said with glee. Hakuryuu knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

The longer they flew on Judar's carpet, the longer Hakuryuu had to think about just how bad an idea this was. One, Sindria was enemy territory. Two, Ja'far already hated Judar. Three, Sinbad was way stronger than he was and could easily beat him to a pulp if anything happened to Ja'far. Four, Sinbad and Ja'far were nice to him and now they would hate him.

"Judar, wouldn't you rather just play a prank on Koumei or Kougyouku or something? Flying to Sindria seems like overkill for a laugh."

"No way, making freckles mad is way funnier than fucking around with Kougyouku's hair!"

Hakuryuu pinched the bridge of his nose to stop in impending headache, "What are you even going to do?"

"You'll see! But he'll be fine, I promise!" Judar said, like a 5 year old showing his mom a special rock he found.

Once they got to the barrier, Judar easily made a hole big enough for them to fit through but small enough that it wouldn't be detected by the magicians. Judar landed in the trees where they wouldn't be seen.

"Okay, I'm going to fly up to Ja'far's room. You can stay here."

"No way! I'm coming with you to make sure you don't do anything bad!"

"I already promised you, freckles'll be fine!"

"I don't trust your promises, I'm coming with you!"

Judar sighed, "But how are we gonna sneak you into the palace?" He thought for a while then grinned. "I have an idea, follow me!" Judar took off floating, with Hakuryuu running after him.

"Judar! Wait! Where are you going?!" He panted as he ran after the magi. Judar landed a short distance away from the palace garden, where a few scribes were diligently working on some documents in the peace and quiet.

"Watch this," He giggles, and shot some pink magic at the two scribes. Immediately they went slack and fell to the ground.

"Judar! What have you done?!" Hakuryuu cried, grabbing Judar's shoulders.

"Relax! They're just asleep!" He pulled away and went over to them. "Here, we can put their clothes. Their hat things will cover us enough that we won't be recognized."

"You can't just put to sleep and undress random people! And it's called keffiyeh!"

"They're not random, they're our ticket into the palace! We can walk around and nobody will give us a second glance!" Hakuryuu groaned, knowing that there was no arguing with Judar. His logic wasn't the best, but he had no choice but to go along with it. They both stripped the scribes to their underwear and donned their clothes.

"These look awful, you can't see any of my pretty features!" Judar pouted, tucking his hair into the neck on his robe so it couldn't be seen.

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes, "This was your ideas. And men aren't supposed to describe themselves as pretty.

"That's just what you not-pretty men say to make yourselves feel better," Judar asserted. He started walking towards the palace.

"Wait! Here, hold some of these," Hakuryuu said, handing Judar some scrolls. "You want to look like you have a reason to be going to Ja'far's room."

Judar nodded and took a few scrolls, and the both went into the palace. Hakuryuu sweated nervously s they passed by many guards, but none of them noticed the two. Judar lead them to Ja'far's private quarter.

"He's probably working at his desk…" Judar whispered, opening the door slightly to peak in. He got out his wand, ready to cast his magic. The door creaked a bit as it opened.

Immediately, Ja'far turned around. "Who's there?" He asked. Instead of answering, Judar shot a blue ray of magic out of his wand, which hit Ja'far square in the chest.

"Gah!" Ja'far cried out as the force of the magic caused him to be thrown back onto the desk. His back arched as he cried out in pain.

"Ja'far!" Hakuryuu cried out, "Judar, what have you done?!"

"Relax, he's fine. It's just a transformation spell," Judar said, waving his hand lazily.

"Transformation into what?!" Judar just grinned as a response. They both watched as Ja'far struggled s if some invisible ropes were tying him down, then he slowly began to shrink until his clothes pooled at the leg of the desk.

"Judar, he's…gone?" Hakuryuu asked with a mixture of worry and confusion. As Judar was about to answer, whey heard a sound coming from Ja'far's clothes. Hakuryuu blinked. "Was that…a meow?"

Judar grinned wide in response, and they both watched as a pure white cat emerged from the pile of clothes that human Ja'far was wearing only seconds before.

Judar broke out laughing, but Hakuryuu didn't look the slightest bit amused. "You…you turned him into a cat?! Judar, turn him back right now!"

Judar managed to say through his laughing, "Don't worry! He's fine, he's just a cat now! He'll go back to normal once the magic wears off!" Hakuryuu just glared at Judar and went up to cat Ja'far.

"Ja'far…. Are you okay?" He reached out to touch him, but cat Ja'far just hissed and swiped at his hand.

 _Bastards! What did you do?! Turn me back right now!,_ Ja'far tried to say, but all that came out was "Meow! Meow!"

Hakuryuu blinked. "Ja'far, are you trying to say something?"

 _I'm trying to say turn me back! Wait until Sin learns what you did! We were nice to you, Hakuryuu, and this is what you do in return?!_ "Meooooow!"

Judar walked over, still giggling, "Aww, poor freckles can't talk! Wanna catch a rat, freckles? Wanna catch a rat?"

 _The only rat here is you, you fucking bastard!_ "Meow!"

"Oooh, I wonder what all those generals are gonna do when they see you? They're not gonna know it's you, ya know. Maybe they'll keep you as a pet forever! Or maybe they'll kick you out on the streets!"

 _Fuck you! I'll fucking kill you when I'm back to normal!_ "Meow!" Judar just laughed, and Ja'far ran out of the room. _I'll find Sin, he'll know it's me!_

"Hey, where're you going?" Judar laughed again, ignoring the glare from Hakuryuu as he turned to him. "We can go back now. The magic will wear off on its own, and I don't want to be here when Sinbad finds out what we did.

Hakuryuu just sighed and nodded, "Let's go… Fuck, I'm going to get in trouble for this…"

* * *

Ja'far ran through the palace, trying to find Sinbad. _Fuck, I can't find anything, everything looks different when I'm this small…_

Just then, he saw Yamuraiha walking out of the library with some scrolls.

 _Yamuraiha! It's me, Ja'far!_ "Meow!"

Yamuraiha looked down from her scroll, and squealed, "A kitty!" She kneeled down. "Hi kitty! Aww, who's a good kitty? Who's a good kitty cat!" She giggled, petting him happily.

Ja'far tried to pull away, _Yamuraiha, it's Ja'far! I'm not a cat! It's me, Ja'far!_ "Meow!"

She giggles and set her scroll down, "How'd you get in here, little guy?" She picked him up and held him, her large breasts juggling against him.

 _Yamuraiha! Stop it!_ He hissed and tried to pull away again. _Put me down, I'm not a cat!_ "Meow!"

The magician giggled "I have to show you to Sharrkan, he'll love you!" She said as she started to walk towards her room.

 _Ugh, fuck…Maybe Sharrkan will see…_ Ja'far thought, trying to ignore the uncomfortable sensation of being smacked by her boobs with every step. After what felt like ages to Ja'far, Yamuraiha opened the door to her room. "Sharr! Look what I found!"

Sharrkan sat up from the bet and rubbed his eyes, "Stupid woman, I told you I was taking a nap…"

She slapped him on the head, "Don't call me stupid! Look what I found!" She said, holding out Ja'far.

 _Sharrkan, it's me! It's Ja'far!_ "Meow!"

Sharrkan blinked, "A cat? What's a cat doing here?" He asked, reaching out to pet Ja'far. "Wow, he's really soft.

"I don't know, I just found him on my way out of the library."

"How come you brought him here?" He asked, taking Ja'far out of her hands and setting him on his lap. Which wouldn't be so unpleasant if Sharrkan wasn't completely naked under the sheets.

 _Oh dear god, put me down right now! You're so indecent!_ "Meow!"

"I think he likes you," Yamuraiha remarked happily as she sat next to him.

Sharrkan smirked, "Yeah, he's not the only one who likes me." He laughed and kissed her briefly.

Yamuraiha flushed red, "Can you be sated for even a day before you want to bed me again?"

Sharrkan just smirked. "Nope," he said as he kissed her again.

 _Oh god, you two are disgusting…._ "Meow"

"Heh, quiet little guy. You're gonna ruin the moment," He said, setting Ja'far down before shoving Yamuraiha onto the bed and kissing her.

"Mmmm, Sharr!" She said between kisses. "Not in front of the cat!" She said, but he ignored her.

Ja'far took that moment to bolt out the door before he saw anything more graphic than Sharrkan's ass. _Those two, I swear…_

Ja'far looked around. _I think Sin's room is this way…_ He thought, turning left and making sure the stay in the shadows. He didn't want someone else to see him. Eventually he reached Sinbad's chambers. The door was open slightly, so Ja'far went in.

 _Sin, are you here? It's Ja'far-_ Ja'far tried to say, but paused when he didn't see him. _Sin?_

Just then, Sinbad walked out of his private bath, completely naked drying off his hair, when he noticed Ja'far. "Huh? A cat?"

Ja'far jumped and turned away. _You stupid pervert, put some clothes on!_ "Meow!"

Sinbad blinked and wrapped the towel around himself. "C'mere, kitty!" He whistled and picked up Ja'far, who was cowering in the corner, and if cats could blush then he would be bright red.

 _Ah! Put me down! Put me down you stupid idiot!_ "Meow!"

"How'd you get here?" He asked, petting him gently. "Wow, you're soft… You remind me of Ja'far, your hair's all white like his. Heh, but you don't have freckles like he does."

 _Idiot, I am Ja'far!_ "Meow!" Ja'far tried to glare, but he couldn't pull it off inn cat form.

Sinbad pet him some more and sat on the bed. "What should I call you? How about…well, are you a boy or a girl cat?" He asked, and lifted Ja'far up to look.

 _Wah! You pervert, put me down this instant!_ He hissed, and clawed at Sinbad's face.

"Ah!" Sinbad dropped him when Ja'far's claws swiped his face. "Ow, that hurt!"

Ja'far ignored him and jumped up on the desk, knocking over a glass of ink for writing.

"Hey, be careful! You're making a mess!" Sinbad got up and went over to the desk to clean up some papers. "Ja'far'll be mad if you ruin these…"

Ja'far blinked when he saw the papers. _Huh, that might work…._ He thought as he dipped his paw in the ink and sloppily started writing on one of the scrolls as best he could.

"Hey, stop it!" Sinbad said, before he noticed that Ja'far had written something. "Huh? 'I am Ja'far'?" Sinbad read, then looked at Ja'far. "…Ja'far?"

 _Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell everybody!_ "Meow!"

Sinbad sat down in the chair. "How…How are you a cat?" He asked.

Ja'far wrote again.

"'Judar'? Of course, Judar, that stupid brat… I'm sorry for not realizing, but you don't exactly look that recognizable."

Ja'far just gave him a deadpan look, or at least as deadpan a look as a cat can give.

"Right…. Let me get dressed and I'll take you to Yamuraiha, and she can change you back."

 _What? No, you can't do that! Yamuraiha will freak out if she knows I was the cat!_ "Meow!"

"I know you want to be changed back, but I have to get dressed first," Sinbad said, putting on his roved and tying his hair into a pony tail. "Come on, let's go," He said, picking Ja'far up. Ja'far just gave in, wanting more to be a human again than wanting to spare Yamuraiha the embarrassment of knowing she made out with Sharrkan right in front of him.

After a few minutes of walking, Sinbad got to her office. "Yamuraiha!" He said, knocking on her door. He waited for a while, but she didn't answer. "I don't think she's here."

 _Of course she's not here! She's too busy banging Sharrkan to do her job!_ "Meow" Ja'far said irately.

"I know you want to turn back, but we're gonna have to wait until Yamuraiha comes back."

Ja'far sighed internally, and gave in to just waiting for Yamuraiha. After about 30 minutes, however, he started to feel funny, like his insides were tingling.

 _Sinbad, I think something's happening to me!_ "Meow!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Sinbad asked, looking down as Ja'far wriggled in his arms.

 _Oh shit, put me down, put me down!_ "Meow!" Ja'far tried to say. In an instant, Ja'far was suddenly a human again, still being held by Sinbad. And still naked.

"…Ja'far? You changed back? You didn't tell me you could do that!" Sinbad said.

At that moment, Yamuraiha turned the corner and froze when she saw them Sinbad and Ja'far also saw her and froze, all staring at each other. They stayed like that for a good minute before Yamuraiha spoke.

"Um… I…" She sputtered, then quickly ran into her office, her face bright red.

Jaf'ar just kept staring at the door, looking mortified, before Sinbad spoke up, "We…should probably find a room…"

"Idiot!" Ja'far yelled, smacking Sinbad on the head, "Don't say it like that!"


End file.
